Calling On Demons
by NotUrSquishy
Summary: A Death Note / Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) cross over - Sebastian is finally free of Ciel and what's a demon to do but adopt a few cats from his local Petsmart and answer a few house calls? Or The one where demons especially crow demons are really tricky business. Or Sebastian is tricky but, L is not without a few tricks himself?


Even the greatest detective in the world gets down in the dumps.

Or the One where demons especially crow demons are really tricky business.

And L is not without a few tricks himself

 **This is a wonderful collab with Trancyhivestars guys I understand if you feel this is OOC it's supposed to be a fun little story that gets somewhat serious but is still fun its crack taken seriously don't worry if you don't know a character from a show mentioned you shouldn't have any trouble picking anything up. Without further ado**

 **Calling On Demons**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The basement was dark but not yet the color of pitch no windows let stray light filter in.(due to a hasty purchase of light canceling fuchsia curtains,)

 _Fuchsia._

How tasteless.

A bit peeved he started to nonchalantly clean his nails (a not so thinly veiled snub) before speaking. "If you're calling about the happy couple, yes it's true...

Trancy finally managed it somehow."

As much as it annoyed him to even consider saying it, Sebastian was pleased that the dog had finally managed to retrieve the bone he had been after for such a long duration of time.

Of course, that didn't mean he'd allow Alois off the hook that easily.

He closed his thoughts with a chuckle.

"I'd consider it a god-ordained miracle, however, Alois is giving Bocchan hell for me."

 _Regularly._

The blonde bombshell is booty shorts and cutting wit all wrapped up in one package given form as sin incarnate. In retrospect, his young master hadn't stood a ghost of a chance.

Perhaps the only thing he respected about the flamboyant Earl was his sheer confidence. the only thing he approved of was the light, Alois seemed to pull from the room and slowly put back into Ciel's eyes with every passing day.

Sebastian knew from years upon years of effort, that accomplishing that was nie an impossible task - yet somehow Alois Trancy, human Earl, had succeeded where he Sebastian Michaelis demon could not.

Something he never in the next millennia would admit out loud though he felt the Trancy secretly new.

The brat was awful brave when it came to antagonizing him.

No respect for his elders (betters) that one.

"They can't be bothered to answer any summons right now, being as it's their honeymoon, I don't think they'd want to." Smirked the figure.

"Last time Alois left the bed Bocchan got a little testy and that was for cake."

The demon allowed the countless memories to hit the surface with a hidden smirk.

 _Trust me… we wouldn't want to allow history to repeat itself with that incident._

The man across from him has a crow's nest for hair and regards him with dark wide fathomless eyes. Sebastian smiled flashing teeth his eyes narrowing bleeding into a startlingly vibrant pink. It was prone to at least send a chill or two down this man's spine.

No reaction.

Sebastian was almost positive that it would at least make the human jump. Yet this man seemed to lack the ability to be frighted from such simple tricks.

Shame.

He had been hoping the man who crouched almost frog-like would hop in surprise.

What a pity.

Granted he was wearing a kitten apron, still.

Fearsome demon of the underworld ranked in the top tiers of hell is allotted their fancies. Those tabbies were just so cute stitched on there playing with those yarn balls when he saw it he had to have it.

"It seems I have been left to collect any messages." Sebastian looked pointedly at the summoner. His absurdly hued eyes darted onto the precise pentagon used to contact him.

He knew by now this wasn't some poor chaps idea of fun on Halloween night.

The salt was laid out in a very thick white circle and the chalk lines finely drawn.

For a moment, he eyed the Pentagram pleased with the care taken in the work.

"Rather old 't seen one of these for nie a few thousand years."

He stated by way of explanation.

Summoning a demon wasn't for the frail-hearted - and by the delicacy and effort put into retrieving this demon, he knew this mysterious man was well aware of that fact.

The artistry involved with this set up had unknowingly earned frog-man some brownie points.

Though Sebastian couldn't very well help not playing with his food a little longer.

He turned his attentions back to the other being in the room who had patiently sat (crouched?) during his perusal.

"The last well wisher was rather delicious." Sebastian challenged licking his lips in an attempt to get a reaction out of the summoner.

Those large pitiless eyes seemed to widen a bit further hair ruffled as if an eyebrow was being lifted.

 _Yes, look at what big teeth I have. Are you scared little man?_

 _Good, you should be._

"I find myself growing bored with this" Sebastian said he really was.

There was only so much scarring one demon could enjoy.

This was the third time he had been interrupted from his daily routine- at this rate he might be late for his pedicure appointment at Lilith's Eternally Young Spa & Hot Spring and he was having none of it.

In years prior to his master's honeymoon, he had to sacrifice multiple salon meetings due to constant hindrances.

Now that the great Cielois was off and out of his hair, he had hoped to indulge in some of his darkest desires.

First and foremost being the adoption of multiple cats from yours truly's local petsmart.

Second and perhaps more dire being a well-needed scrub up in one of the pools.

Sebastian knew how to indulge like any good demon and felt it was high time he added excess and self to that phrase.

Heck, he might spring for the youth fountain. (He's earned it besides that's what are all those membership points for?)

The smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air.

His stomach growled.

Sebastian didn't pout - he really didn't.

After all, the mere trickery of food wasn't enough to tempt him or push him into a state of vulnerability. No, it really wasn't not even...dutch chocolate chip cookies could sway him from his task.

The man cleared his throat and held out a pan of cookies offering him one forlornly.

"Apple Jubilee?" He said finally the words measured.

The demon perked up and smoothed down his apron.

The man narrowed his eyes looking resigned.

Then seemed to mull it over a moment before giving him a small smile his first of the night.

"German chocolate?"

Sebastian gave a nod he was catching on now this was a quality pan and thes quality cookies.

"Devil's food." He fired back because- Of course! What did he take him for?

Some fledgling who doesn't know his way around a mixer and the finer cakes in life?

After years of time and effort pressed into making only the finest sweets for bocchan

he' grown quite an accustom to a richer tongue and taste for mortal food.

"Triple decker Soul and Spirit?"

With that, the raven haired mans facial expressions softened - well, to the extent where the word 'softened' would be a proper adverb- as the discussion was settled..

"You may start tonight"

Sebastian all but _swoons._


End file.
